Episode 310 - 2 Chefs Compete
The tenth episode of Season 3 of Hell’s Kitchen aired on Fox, on August 6, 2007. On that episode, Bonnie and Rock designed their own restaurants, participated in their final challenge, and reunited with their former teammates. Intro The episode began with a recap of the first nine episodes of the season, mentioning what happened, and who got eliminated when. During that recap, Josh received the coat hanging and burning picture sequence for the first time since his elimination. The episode began at the exact point the last one ended. A giant curtain dropped between Rock and Bonnie and Ramsay revealed their biggest challenge. Both of them had to create new restaurants on their own half of Hell’s Kitchen, with Rock cooking out of the blue kitchen, and Bonnie cooking out of the red kitchen. Ramsay allowed Bonnie and Rock some time with their families and revealed to Rock that his son and daughter were also there. Rock reconnected with his children while Bonnie was told by her mother that she and her dad were very proud of her. The finalists' loved ones eventually left, and Ramsay told the two to start thinking of their restaurant ideas. Back in the dorms, Rock and Bonnie celebrated their biggest milestone and congratulated each other. They relaxed for the night, and Rock admitted he thought he and Melissa would be the final two chefs left, but Bonnie told him that the other chefs underestimated her which was their downfall. That shook Rock a bit and even feared that he might lose to her, while Bonnie was ready to beat Rock. New restaurant design The next morning, Rock and Bonnie began to work on their restaurant ideas. The finalists met up with Hell’s Kitchen architect Jon Janavs to describe their visions of their restaurant. Bonnie's vision was a more classical approach with mismatched china, while Rock wanted a more contemporary theme to his restaurant that had matching decor. After their discussion with Janavs, both of them met Jean-Philippe to discuss what the waiting staff would be wearing. Bonnie wanted all the waiters dressed in black, with the women wearing fitted pants, while Rock's idea for the waiters to wear jeans was rejected. As construction began, Rock and Bonnie met with their respective Sous Chefs, Scott for Rock, and Mary-Ann for Bonnie, to discuss some menu ideas. Bonnie had a clear vision for her menu as it featured a lot of her favorite foods to eat, while Rock struggled to get his vision to Scott as he was not prepared for his menu. Las Vegas trip Before the final two could check up on the progress of their restaurants, Ramsay approached the two and told them that there was one more matter of business to take care of. He announced that he was taking both of them to Las Vegas. The two excitedly packed their bags, and flew on a private jet. While flying, Ramsay recalled the time Rock had an angry outburst after losing the Lobster Challenge, the time when he served frozen gnocchi for his signature dish, and the time he put up Brad for elimination instead of Josh after the last team service. Ramsay also expressed surprise to Bonnie on how much she improved despite the fact she failed to cook quail eggs on the opening service, and her impressive anger during the assertiveness training before the previous service. Each of them said they would be the winner, which caused Ramsay to note that it would be a fierce battle. They landed in Las Vegas and made their way to the Green Valley Ranch Resort & Spa, which would be the grand prize for the winner. The final two made it to their room and saw a promo clip of their time in Hell’s Kitchen on the Television, which excited them. Final challenge Later that night, Ramsay took Rock and Bonnie outside and told them they would be getting drinks. When they went through the VIP area, they saw a huge crowd of people. Ramsay introduced the audience to the final two and told them that they would be competing in their final challenge. In front of the live audience, both would cook their new signature dishes from their menu in 30 minutes, which would be judged by some of Vegas' best chefs. After changing into their chef's jackets, Rock and Bonnie got to work on their dishes. Rock was making his surf and turf dish that had fried chicken and crab cakes, while Bonnie cooked her shrimp and lobster pasta. Despite the pressure, both were able to cook their dishes and plate them in time. Returning back to the live audience, Rock and Bonnie were ready to be judged. The first judge up was Sean Griffin, Chef De Cuisine of Caesar’s Palace who went with Bonnie's dish for her perfectly cooked shrimp. The next judge up was Gerald Chin, Executive Chef at the MGM Grand, and he picked Rock's dish tying the score at 1 each. The third judge up was Anthony Carron, Cooperate Executive Chef of the Michael Mina Group. He chose Bonnie's dish, putting her back in the lead 2-1. The fourth judge was TV star Robin Leach, known for Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous, and he favored Bonnie's dish as well which kept her lead at 3-1. Ramsay then revealed that the fifth judge was Season 1 winner Michael Wray, who, since winning, opened up his own restaurant named Tatou. Michael tasted both dishes and decided on Rock's dish, closing the gap 3-2, with Bonnie still in the lead. After, Ramsay revealed that the sixth judge was Season 2 winner Heather West, and just like Michael, she preferred Rock's dish. The score became a tie at 3. To break the tie, Ramsay invited Chris Fearnow and Bob Finch, the General Manager and the Executive Chef of the Green Valley Ranch Resort & Spa. After tasting both dishes, both of them agreed that Bonnie's dish was better and she won the challenge 4-3. After the challenge, Ramsay took Rock and Bonnie to a skyscraper and celebrated with champagne. Then, Ramsay gave them an invitation to New York City, and eat at the Gordon Ramsay New London NYC in the chef’s table while spending a few days in the city, which they accepted. Team select Later that night, Rock and Bonnie returned to Hell’s Kitchen and while the crew was working on their restaurants, the final two shared one last meal together. As the two ate, Rock admitted that he changed a lot in the competition and sometimes he can doubt his own skills, though Bonnie knew he was trying to use psychological warfare against her. The next morning, Rock and Bonnie were relaxing in the dorms when Brad, Jen, Julia, Melissa, Josh, and Vinnie came in. Everybody was excited to see each other again and caught up. Brad was shocked that Rock and Bonnie were the finalists, but he was rooting for Rock to win. Bonnie and Jen reconnected, with the latter rooting for Bonnie to win. As Bonnie was checking out the gift basket, Julia, still disappointed in getting eliminated so close to the end, ended up breaking into tears. Julia went into the bathroom to calm down, and Bonnie knew that Julia really wanted to win. A phone call from Ramsay occurred, with him calling everybody down to the kitchen. Ramsay welcomed back the returning chefs but noticed that Julia was still crying, so he asked her if she was okay. Julia claimed she was, but stated that her low point was being here right now and seeing the finalists. Recalling a few moments, Ramsay reminded Josh of his elimination in the middle of the first black jacket service, Vinnie getting a raw egg smashed in the chest in the third service, Jen winning the American Classic’s Challenge, Brad's poor performance during the Army and Navy Service Challenge, Melissa's poor performance during the fourth service, and Julia winning the Alhambra High School Lunch Challenge. Then, Ramsay told Bonnie that since she won the last challenge, she got first pick of her team. Bonnie immediately chose Jen while Rock chose Brad for being the strongest of the five remaining. Bonnie's second pick was Melissa, due to being nervous about Julia's emotional state, and Rock chose Vinnie for his second choice as he thought Vinnie would do well under good direction. That left Julia and Josh as the last choices, and Bonnie picked Julia as she wanted the girls back together but was unaware that Julia was secretly rooting for Rock to win. That left Rock with Josh as his last pick, although Rock admitted it was better Josh than Julia as he was concerned for her state at the moments. Ramsay sent everyone back upstairs so Rock and Bonnie could get their teams up to speed, and the episode ended on a cliffhanger. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes